Our Childhood
by KameMochi-chama
Summary: Rin and Len were childhood besties. They are now fourteen and their realtionship is broken because of a certain reason. Rin realizes her feelings for Len and wants to confess. But with a bitchy Hatsune Miku, will Len know Rin's feelings for him and fix their relationship? Read to find out. My first fanfic xD Please R
1. Chapter 1

Neko-Chan: HEEELLLLOOOOOOOO :D Amaigat it's my first fanfic! My first Vocaloid fanfic! My firs Rin x Len fic! My fir-

Mirai: OKAY WE GET IT! Neko-chan here made a fanfic about her childhood. SAD childhood.

Neko-Chan: Some other authors may have made a fanfic like this, but I ain't copying. I made it based on my childhood, sooo eventually all of these are gonna be like what I feel and blahblahblahblah...

Mirai: =.= owkaayyy, We'll let you read it. Oh, and Neko-Chan changed a little bit of the story based on her childhood. Enjoy!

Neko-Chan: -still talking nonsense- My childhood friend's a boy. We're like strangers to each other now ):... Blah blah blahitty blah... We never talk now... I call him Kiwi-Chan 8D... Blah blah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Rin and Len and all those other Vocaloids. I only own this plot and a Sakine Meiko figurine and a Vocaloid official CD (bukan celana dalem -_-) and a Lenny keychain thingy 8D

DRUGS ARE SO AWESOME! #LOL

Rin's POV

I still remember the wonderful times we spent together, the smiles and laughs we shared together...

FLASHBACK (10 years ago)

I sat alone under the tree, watching the other kids play around. I was always alone. Until you came into my life. "Hey, what're you doing here alone? C'mon!" A boy with blonde hair and a small ponytail took my hand and dragged me to the group of childrens.

"What's your name by the way? I'm Kagamine Len!" He said smiling

"Uhhh... I'm Kagamine Rin"

"Hey cool! We have the same last name! Let's be best friend! Now 'till forever" He said smiling and holding out his pinky finger.

"Okay" I smiled back and we pinky promised

Since that day, I was never alone. He was always there for me. We always play together, took a bath together, etc (Neko-Chan: yes, I've taken a bath with Kiwi-Chan, embarrassing yes? Very.)

"Hey Len?"

"Hm?" He answered

"We're gonna be in grade school soon right?"

"... Soon?! Isn't this still year 2005?!" Then a calendar fell from the sky (?) Len took it and looked at it

"2007?! Welp, time sure flies fast when you're spending it with a Kagamine Rin" Len said putting on his stupid grin

"Hey Rin, let's attend Voca Gakuen together! It'll be fun!"

"Okay, I was going to ask you the same thing too"

FLASHBACK END

"-N! Kagamine-san! Would you PLEASE answer number 5!" Kiyoteru-sensei shouted right in front of me but I didn't hear him.

"Len you idiot..." I mumbled

"...What?" Kiyo-sensei looked at me with an indescribable look.

"Huh? E-err, number 5, (180 + 42) - (5 x 24) = 102" I answered

"Correct" Kiyoteru-sensei said before heading back to the board

•*¨*•.¸¸Time Skip¸¸.•*¨*•

FINALLY! I am free from the confusing world of math! The bell had just rang and it's break time, the third best time of school. (The first: school break. The second: afterschool. The third: break time)

"Rin!" A girl shouted and appeared in front of me which made me jump.

"Teto, would you please stop surprising me?"

"Hehe~ sorry. Oh yeah Rin, you love Len right?" Teto said, smiling

"-Sigh- No, I am not in love with him" I declined

"Heh, says the girl who was daydreaming about a certain someone in Kiyo-sensei's class" Teto smirked which made me blush

"I-i wasn't d-daydreaming about him," I said turning away. "'Sides,... He hates me"

In grade 5, Len and I were in different class. I was in 5-3 and he was in 5-1. I don't know what's gotten into him, but when I tried to talk to him, but he kept ignoring me. One time, he said that I followed him to Voca Gakuen and said he hates me.

I got carried away in the situation and said that I hate him. I didn't mean it, I really don't. Quite the opposite actually...

"Yeah, I know. But maybe he didn't mean it. HE was the one who made the promise about being best friends, right?" Teto's voice dragged me back to reality.

"Nah, even if he doesn't mean it and us getting back like the old times, Len'll never like m-" I stopped my sentence by closing my mouth with my hand.

"Hmmm~~~ I told ya~" Teto hummed

"BUT, Len likes that Miku girl remember? So what's the point of liking him?" I said

"Eugh, Hatsune... Everybody hates her y'know, Rin. EVERYBODY. Even the author of this story. Except for the boys" Teto replied with hatred in her voice.

"How dare she take my Ted. MY! HE'S MINE! She think she's so pretty huh? HUH?! Well she's not! Blahblahblahittyblah..."

Teto continued to rant about Miku and her bitchy personality, or so I heard.

"C'mon Rin, let's go beat the shit outta her! She stole your boy too!" Teto said dragging me to Miku's class, which was also Len's class.

"NOOO!" I took my hand away from Teto's grasp. "I don't wanna seee him!" I shouted to Teto.

"But you love Len!" Teto shouted back.

"Le gasp! Rinny is in love with Len?" Neru suddenly butted into our conversation.

"No, Rinny is NOT in love with him." I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh reeeaaallly?" Neru said raising her eyebrow. Ugh... This kid is such a *beep, to read this word, please insert 50 bucks*

"Yes." I replied to her coldly. "Hellooo, did you guys forget about meee?" Teto said. "Yes, yes we did." Me and Neru replied together. Sigh~ I'm happy that I have my two idiot best friend.

Then I felt someone watching me. I turned around and saw Len staring at me in front of the door. Our eyes came in contact and he turned away, putting an annoyed face.

Len... Do you really hate me that much?

Neko-Chan: A***... Do you hate me THAT much? ;_; I miss you so much you idiot... (Even though we're in the same school lol)

Mirai: -_-

Rin: ...Why is it that most fanfiction author loves making me miserable?

Len: Maybe that's 'cuz you have a miserable-looking face?

Rin: *hits Len*

Len: Ooooowwww

Neko-Chan: Oh look, Rinny and Lenny are here 8D

Mirai: K, this is it for the first chapter :) The next chapter will be in Len's POV

Neko-Chan: Please review~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Neko-Chan: Konichiwa minna~ I'm back with the second chapter of this fic :3

Mirai: I just gave her her medicine so she isn't crazy anymore :) I'm so happy... SO happy :)

Neko-Chan: Onwards! This's in Lenny's POV and sorry if I have grammar mistakes, english ain't my first language :D thank you for the ones who reviewed~

Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me, but I do own

Warning(s): this fic contains a badass Miku. I'm going to make a protagonist Miku next time :) this's a RinXLen fanfic. If you don't like it, you may leave this page C: ...My cheeks hurt... I think smiled too much D:

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
LEN'S POV

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I, the handsome Kagamine Len's staring at a certain girl with a big bow on her head. Her smile's so annoying. Her laughs, her enormous bow on her head. It's annoying! I can't believe she still wears it after 8 years. Hmph, girls are idiots. The 'her' I was talking about is Kagamine Rin. She even has my last name! I hate her. Rin is my- correction, Rin WAS my childhood best friend. Why was you ask? I don't know *insert idiot face here* we've just been distance this past year. Since we got in separate class, she had been hanging out with Kasane-san and Akita-san... Is that their names? I never talk to them.

To be honest, I'm in love with Rin. I have since grade school. But I bet she already forgot about me and I started spiking rumors about me being in love with Hatsune to make her jealous. That girl is a nuisance though. Every boy likes her. Except for me, Kaito and Gaku.

"-n! Leeeennnn!" I was brought back to this place by a banana flying towards my head.

"Huh? What is it Kaito?" I asked to my best bud which has been talking about some eggplant-flavoured (lol) ice cream or something. Ew.

"It's just an ice cream geez. It's not that importa-" my sentence was cut of by Kaito putting an ice cream cone on top of my head and an eggplant flying to my head.

"... NOOOOOOOOOO! My beautiful, shiny, silky hair!" I shouted hysterically like a girl. I started to flip the tables in Rin's class. Kaito and Gakupo were practically laughing their a*ses off.

"Don't worry Len-Chan~ we'll clean it up for you" Kaito said before licking my head. "Nooo! You'll ruin my beautiful, shiny, silky hair mooreee!" I shouted and went out of the class, back to mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . •*¨*•.¸¸Time Skip¸¸.•*¨*•

The bells rang which meant school is over. Yeay! Best part of school. The worst part is, I can't stop thinking of Rin. Every time I try to focus on the lesson, she keeps popping up.

I quickly took my bag and went outside school where a boy in an eggplant suit was dancing.

"Len!" The eggplant said to me and approached me. "Huh? Gakupo! What're you doing here dancing in an eggplant suit?" I asked him.

"It's a dare from Luka-sama!" Gakupo replied with an '8D' face. "... I don't know you anymore..." I said and started to walk away.

"Hmph, Rin you idiot... We were best friends, but you forgot about me and started to hang out with them..." I mumbled softly so no one could hear me. Unfortunately, someone did. Two to be exact

"Nah Lenny, you're just jealous of Neru-Chan and Teto-Chan" Kaito and Gakupo said at the same time and this time, Gaku was already wearing his uniform.

"Kyaaa!" I screamed like a girl as the suddenly appeared if front of me. Okay... The author should stop making me sound girly.

"BREAKING NEWS! THE HANDSOME KAGAMINE LEN IS JEALOUS OF TWO GI-" Kaito shoted with a microphone but I stopped him.

"BREAKING NEWS! THE SUPER HANDSOME KAGAMINE LEN IS NOT JEALOUS OF TWO GIRLS! I shouted back with the microphone and all the students that heard us sweat dropped.

I skipped (?) away from those two idiots and headed to my house. At the corner of my eye, I saw Rin laughing and smiling with another blonde. Am I jealous you ask?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Yes, yes I am.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Neko-chan: it's finished :D I finished this over an hour. Sorry if it's short and ugly, I'm still a newbie :U

Mirai: Len is so girly xD

Neko-Chan: Oh yeah, you wanna know my real name? Go find out in the third chappy XP

Mirai: Welp, this is chapter 2... Thanks for reading! And don't forget to spam or critique her and sorry if it's short. Neko-Chan promises that the next one will be longer :D bye bye~

Neko-Chan: REVIEW PLEASE~ btw, I updated this the next day after I updated the first chapter. Oh, and I'm not gonna make chapter 3 soon. I have MANY tryouts and tests this week. BYE~


End file.
